Iridiscent
by Nicole Roxx
Summary: Sammy is a regular fan who one day goes on a huge adventure. Follow Sammy and Sonic and his friends in an adventure of their lives filled with action, adventures, and even romance! First story please read and tell what you think! :)
1. Chapter 1: Who I am

Hello everybody my name is Nicole Sheila and this is my first fanfic. Firstoff before starting I want to say thanks to my BFF Jenny for helping me a bit with speling a few words I didn't know and I asked her sinse I'm dyslexic and all and my other friend Anna for encoraging me to write this and helping me to open this ffn account so thank you both girls I like totaly own you for this! and now on with the fic! enjoy!

**~! #$%^&amp;**&amp;^%$# !~**

Chapter One: Who I Am

Hi everyone! My name is Sonette and my lastname is Vega but I also have a middlename which is Sammy and all my friends call me Sammy because they think my middlename is cute. I am a simple high school girl with long blonde hair with golden brown stripes long to my butt thats' put in a ponitail so it now reaches my shoulders instead. I always wanted to be a Fashon Desinger so I play with cobinations like everyday. For example, today I'm wearing a short blue jean skirt with brown belt and a brown top and white converses on my foot. I love music and my fav music is Linkin Park but I like Eminem too. Don't you think they should like totaly make a song together! Any way I hate Justine Beeber (thats how I call him sinse I hate him) and I think it should stop making music for forever. I also love vampires but not sparkly ones but real ones like Dracula or maybe even Bloodrain but I am not a vampire myself of a course because that would be like totaly stupid. Also I love playing videogames and my fav games are Sonic. And guess who is my fav character! If you thought Sonic you are WRONG. I don't disslike him but hes just not my fave. So it is some one else. That is right Shadow. He is like so awesome! And Iwould bet my right hand (no damage cause I'm a lefty) that if he was a real and a human he would be like so hot! Any way enough of my fan girling its time for me to tell you my story of how I'm a human now and usually am but how I won't be any more but that's a secret so let's get on with the story.

One day I woke up in my room and I woke up and smiled when I saw that it was 6.30 AM because that meant I haven't overslept my bus and I had time to get ready and even check my Facebook. I got up and went to the bathroom and did my thing in there and got out. If you wonder what I did I won't tell you because you perv. I went to eat breakfast which was cereal with youghurt becquse I care what's healthy and I don't want to be sick or something. After I was done eating I went to my room and opened my wardrobe. I pulled out some clothes like I mentioned earlier, short blue jean skirt with brown belt and a brown top and I put them on. I then put books that I had for subjects today and realised I was ready and I even had 30 minutes for Facebook which I love. I loggedon and check the little earth icon which were notifications if you don't know yet. First one was that 47 peeps liked the profile pic I put yesterday evening. I clicked to see the pic again. Let me desrcibe the pic so you get it why so any peeps liked it in like overnight. I was a pic of me (of a course) in my black pijamas with red stripes on the side and I was holding a Shadow plushie that I got last week. I figured it would be cool because the colours matched. I saw a comment on the right side next to the picture. It was from my BFF Scarlett (I nickname her Lett) and it said: "You two are so kawaii! :) I wish I had a Sonic plushie to take pics with!" I snortes because Sonic wasn't my fav character. Any way my chat came up. It was guess who. Scarlett!

Scarlett: Ooh look whose up and surfin!

Me: Shut up I had time so I came :)

Lett: Because you're fast?

Me: Faster that you!

Lett: lol! Okay then!

Me: Any way me and you should like totaly get together after school! :)

Lett: again? sure! :)

Me: Yeah and I gonna show you where I bought the plush so you could get yours! :)

Lett: Yay! I'll get them all! :)

Me: I'll get which I don't have! :)

Lett: Well its cool to chat before school! I can chat long because I live next to school!

Me: OMG! I'M GONNA BE LATE! BYE SEE YOU AT SCHOOL! XOXOXOXO

Lett: lol k! aybe you see youf BF Matt on the way!

Me: HE IS NOT MY BF!

Lett: Yeah right! :)

Me: YOU'RE MAKING ME LATE!

Lett: lol!

Me: BYE! XOXOXOXOXO

Lett: Bye bye! xoxoxoxo

Sammy loggedoff.

Lett: You gone :(

I ran and ran out of my house and saw my bus leave like ten feet away from me. Bastard! Looks like I'm gonna walk today. So I went.

**~! #$%^&amp;**&amp;^%$# !~**

So this was chapter one. Read and Rewiev! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Plushies

**We continue the story. Enjoy!**

**~! #$%^&amp;**&amp;^%$# !~**

That jerk of a driver didn't wait for me so I walked to school. I was very angry. But still I went. And theen I was there in school, very fast. I was neber able to walk so fast but somehow I walked really fast and I got to school really quickly. I even got there before the bus because I was running and I saw the bus driver have that OMG what is that face. Ha! In your face bus driver.

Any way Lett saw me ran next to the bus when she was standing in front of school because she lives next to our school and when she saw me running so fast she opened her mouth in a shocked way and stated at me likre I was a super hero or something. I stopped in front of her and I raised one eye brow and smiled with the left side of my mouth to look cool and put hands on my hips and winked at her to show how awesome I am for being so fast and getting here before the bus. Other teens (because we are !NOT! kids okay!) stared at mde also as well. I was so cool in their eyes and I was proud. then a teacher that was our P.E. tacher ran out of the school and ran to me and said "Sammy you have to join my running team and win for school!" and I gasped.

I said yes.

Everybody clapped because they knew I was fast.

Lett hugged me and smiled: "Well done! I am so happy for you!", and then we went inside school to classes.

After school Lett and I went to the mall that was built next to our school. We went to a plushie shop so Lett could buy Sonic plushies. Then I looked for plusies I didn't have. I lookdd for very long time and wondered why there aren't any pludhies I still miss in my collection. Then I remembered. I have them all!

Lett was in awe. "Cool!"

"I didn't even know", I said.

"Cool", said Lettr. She bought every character plushie and carryied them in the bag.

We went outside of plushie shop and decided to buy a Sinic game so we could play wjen we got to her house this afternoon. We decided to play Sonic JHeroes because I liked it because Shadow was playing able in it. Shadow is awesomwe. bLike totally.

Then when we got to Lett's house we quuckly ran upstairs and Lett turnes on her PC. She put the CD in. She installed the game. Then she opoened the game with a short cut on the deysktop and the game startted.

"Sonc Heeros!", the game said.

"Yayz", we said.

And then weird stuff happen.

**~! #$%^&amp;**&amp;^%$# !~#$**

**Did you like it? Tell me in the reviews!**

**TO BE COMNTINUED!**


End file.
